Careful Observation
by Chedtim
Summary: When his daughter starts dating her weapon, ever-overprotective father Spirit employs his former meister, Stein, to keep an eye on the young couple. Chaos ensues.


Professor Franken Stein had just finished two hours of test grading, and was finally heading home, when he was assaulted outside the doors of Shibusen.

Okay, so maybe _assaulted _wasn't the right word. But honestly, no other word came to mind when a certain red-headed Death Scythe popped out of nowhere and grabbed the infamous meister's shoulders, shaking him violently and blubbering franticly.

The professor allowed this to go on for a couple of seconds before stating, "Spirit, I cannot understand a word you're saying."

His former weapon continued to shake him before finally wailing one coherent word and falling to the floor;

"MAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAA!"

"...I see." He wasn't particularly surprised.

Spirit looked up, still crying pathetically. "You have to help me, Stein. You...you have to help! My Maka...my precious, darling little girl.." The man broke back down into hysterics.

Stein sighed. Yes, _this_ was why they weren't partners anymore. It wasn't the meister's dissecting "issues"-it was _this._

"Listen, Spirit, either you tell me how I'm supposed to help you with your trivial family issues, or I go home and not give you a second thought. You chose."

"No, please, don't go!" The Death Scythe clutched one of the professors feet. "Please help meeeeeeee." He whined and looked up pathetically.

"I'm not making any promises until I know what it is you want me to do."

Spirit stood up, seemingly collecting himself. "You know the Evans boy, don't you?" He spat out the name like a contagious disease.

"Yes."

"Well, he's...you see...he and my Maka..."

"They've started dating, haven't they?" Stein was answered by the return of the blubbering mess by his feet. A small smile crossed the professors face. "Yes, I've heard. It's quite cute, really."

"IT ISN'T CUUUUUUUUTE!" The scythe wailed. "HE'S CORRUPTING MY MAKA! I CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS! MY SWEET, INNOCENT, LITTLE MAKA IS GOING TO BE-"

Not particularly caring to listen to his former weapon ramble, Stein cut him off. "So what do you want me to do? I'm not going to break them up for you."

Spirit stood up again, collecting himself once more. "No, no, nothing of that sort...I just want to you...keep an eye on them."

"You want me to stalk your daughter and her boyfriend." Stein spoke bluntly.

The Death Scythe brought up his hands and waved them frantically, laughing nervously. "No, no, no, no, no! Just...follow them, take some notes, report back to me. It's not stalking, just..._careful observation!_"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Well, if my Maka sees me anywhere, she tends to get a bit...suspicious...but if she sees you, it'll be perfectly normal!"

"I want money."

Spirit seemed a bit taken aback. "What, you can't just do an old friend a favor? For old time's sake?"

"No."

The scythe sighed and reached for his wallet. "Fine. How much?"

"One hundred and eighty six dollars exactly." The meister was looking his patience.

The weapon looked up suspiciously. "That's awfully specific, Stein...not to mention pricey..." The last part was mumbled.

The professor lit a cigar lazily. "_Apparently_, I abducted one of the students dogs. They're suing under the claim I was going to dissect it..."

Spirit wasn't surprised. "And you weren't?"

"Not until after the electric experiments." The Death Scythe definitely did _not_ like that grin, or the way his former meister's glasses gleamed.

"Erm, right..." The red-haired man hastily shoved the cash into Steins awaiting hand. "Just get the job done! And be sure to tell me any suspicious moves that dirty, good-for-nothing octopus head makes." Steins former meister stalked away with a hard look in his eyes, leaving the professor to fully realize what he just agreed to.

_...Well this should be interesting._

__**I swear, is there ANYTHING I can write besides SoMa?! *Bangs head on wall* Merp, there will be fluff in the future. Not entirely certain where I'm going with this one, but hey, should be fun right? XD Believe it or not, I got the idea from ASDF movies. The part where the dude goes "Please don't hurt meee" to his tie? I was re-watching that and suddenly got Spirit saying "Please help meeeee" in the same voice in my head, and somehow this entire thing came from that one line. Because that's just how my mind works.**

**More reviews, faster updates! Plus, I'll love you forever if you review XD Any crit is greatly appreciated, too. **

**~Mossy**


End file.
